


1, 2, 3, Eyes on Me

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: A request on my new Tumblr dedicated to my fics only.Request: "Can I please request a sfw (fluffyyy) Oswald x sweet/short f!reader oneshot where she’s a kinder teacher & he visits her at work. She’s usually very shy, not raising her voice (Oswald has never seen her yell), but when he visits her, he sees her raise her voice for the first time (when kids are misbehaving). Sorry if this doesn’t make sense!! I’m a teacher & we use attention getters like, “123 eyes on me!” & The kids say back, “123 eyes on you!” We have to yell haha (my kids are WILD)🤷♀️"





	1, 2, 3, Eyes on Me

She was small, quiet, polite and everything that Oswald adored whenever they were together. Innocent would be the word he use since every person he’s ever come across in Gotham was corrupted to some extent, including himself. 

To Oswald, Y/N was a fragile angel and the fact that she worked with children really sold him that idea. It was always so nice whenever they were together and started talking about her students and begin showing him their drawings and journals and what not. If anything, he could really see himself with a future with her. He was at the top of his game in this city but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry.

You were sweet and nice and caring and he was afraid that your trusting, nurturing nature would get you hurt or worse, killed. Just because he was the mayor of Gotham didn’t mean there wouldn’t be people in this city that wouldn’t cause harm. 

Today, as mayor, he was to visit the elemantary school that you teached at in order to be viewed as trustworthy and caring (to cover up his true nature, of course). Not only was he here on business but he was also going to take the opportunity to see you as him being mayor and his side businesses did take up some quality time with you. 

The day consist of him visiting the classrooms, speaking with the news, interacting with the students, the staff and taking pictures of him looking as if he’s apart of the school. Once he was given a break, he headed straight to your classroom. 

Once he was nearby, Oswald found himself slowing his pace as he heard the ruckus inside cringing at the thought of having to deal with impossible children. It hurt even more when he heard you trying to gain the younglings attention in your sweet voice. This was what he was worried about. If you couldn’t even tame a circus of children, what made him think that you would be safe here in Gotham. 

He pushed himself to get to the doorway, watching children chasing each other and throwing things and yelling and screaming and it was all too much. Your small stature at the front of the room with your arm up as you kept saying “1, 2, 3! Eyes on me!” He felt bad. His sweet Y/N being overrun in her own field of work…

Then there was a sharp set of claps in the air and a loud “Hey!” that errupted in the room. “IF THIS KEEPS UP, I’LL BE SURE TO TAKE AWAY RECESS AND THE PIZZA PARTY WE HAD PLANNED ON FRIDAY!” It startled Oswald. Where was that voice coming from?

“NOW! 1, 2, 3! EYES ON ME!” The class was quiet for a moment and then responded in an indoor voice. “Good!” you say in a cheery voice with a peppy clap along with. 

One of your students hand raised in the air. “Theres a man at the door.” You spin around to see who he was talking about and soon enough, a smile was immediately on your face. “Ozzie!” You walked towards him with arms ready to wrap around him. 

He returned your affectionate hug but found himself pulling away with his hands on your shoulders and a shock look on his face. “Did all of that came out of my dove?!”

You only smiled and let out a giggle. You placed your hands on his cheeks and say, “Sweetheart, sometimes you have to be loud and threatening to gain children’s attention.” And then you gave him a wink. 

He gave you a happy shocked look with his eyebrows raised and his head bobbing back. “I’m intrigued…” He looks back to see that your students are staring intentively at them. “We’ll discuss this back home, dove. This is giving me some ideas…” He says in a low quiet voice with a wink. You only blushed at his comment and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before he left the room.

You watch him leave and then suddenly hear waves of “Ooo”’s from behind. You only turn around with a smile on your face and a finger to your lips to signal the children to quiet down.

Oswald was now able to walk away with a little less fear than what he had before.


End file.
